bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zasshu
Zasshu(雑種,"Crossbreed";"Hybrid") are extremely rare race of ascendant beings who achieve a higher "place" to "Stand over", over the Three Main Boundaries. They are a Hybrid of Shinigami, Hollows, and Quincy, although this is claimed to be false by Dearg Dallahang who claims a Zasshu is a natural being, born with the natural powers of three different races--as the case with Caius Dëwytt. Overview Zasshu's are a extremely powerful race of spiritual beings, capable of surpassing and becoming a God in their own terms. Zasshu's generally carry the ability to use Zanpakuto's, Quincy powers, and Hollow abilities, but in more complex and rare cases, it can be a different combination. While the exact details of a Zasshu is unknown, they can not exist in the same reality or dimension that haves its own Zasshu. It's impossible to have two Zasshu's in one place, together for unknowns reasons as well. According to Toriki Kaito, despite there being a infinite number of worlds, infinite number of possibilities and alternative dimensions, only five Zasshu's exist in all of existence. Interestingly, a Zasshu is "chosen" to be become a Zasshu, as opposed to being born one, by a unknown creature or force. Three Main Boundaries Is the official term for the wall that divides a Shinigami from a Hollow or a Togabito from a Quincy. Appearance Although, the appearance of a Zasshu is exactly unknown, it ranges from Humanoid to alien to objects. Ichigo Kurosaki and Caius Dëwytt are such examples. Ichigo looks entirely Human, and Caius looks mostly Human with the exception of a cross scar on his torso that stems from Zasshu blood. However, there are other Zasshu's such as Leberken Skevell De Lesselen who appears entirely inhumane with one fish-like ears and no eyes, golden inner and exoskeletons with no torso but a golden ribcage with no visible organs in sight. There is also a Aizen Sosuke from the Canon dimension who, not a Zasshu, but attempted to become one. He seemed to become more inhumane the closer he got to becoming a Zasshu--by his terms, although it was impossible because Ichigo Kurosaki was a Zasshu in that dimension and a Zasshu is chosen by a unknown creature or force. Even more interestingly, the Hōgyoku is also a Zasshu but its abilities allowed it to defy existence and exist inside the same Dimension as Zasshu Ichigo. List of known Zasshu's 'Zasshu' 'False/Fake Zasshu' Powers & Abilities Although the exact powers and abilities of each Zasshu is unknown, a few of the known Zasshu's displayed abilities above that of other beings. Some of those are: Ascendance: All known Zasshu's have displayed the ability to break the the walls of the Three Main Boundaries and gain abilities of all races, regardless of the user's race. Evil Mind Set Ability: A ability that allowed its user to detect lies and evil intentions of others. Only Caius and Leberken has shown the ability to use it. Death Foretell Ability: A ability that allowed to user to see the death of any being that catches its eye, before it happened. Leberken seemed to have mastered it to the degree of being called a Dark Prophet. However, Caius cannot seem to control it at all and it only seems to manifest during dreams or daydreams, about those close to him or will be close to him. Super Growth Rate: A ability that allowed its user to become immensely strong within short periods of time. Only Ichigo has demonstrated the ability to use this power. Forced Evolution: A ability demonstrated by the Hōgyoku, is the force its "master" to evolve indefinitely, making them stronger and stronger each time. However, the Hogyoku does get annoyed and will abandon its master if it feels its master is too weak or not worthy of it. Desire Materialization: The Hogyoku has demonstrated the ability to capture and materialize the hearts of everything which exists around it. However, this power cannot be used unless the target's heart is within the vicinity of the Hogyoku and needs to possess a very high level of spiritual power. Destiny/Physics Defiance: Another unique ability demonstrated by the Hogyoku is to defy destiny and physics, allowing it to exist in multiple dimensions, and exist co-sided with another Zasshu, despite it being impossible.